


Unprescribed Sweetness

by Saudadetea



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Don't say I didn't warn you, Drabble, Fluff, Like super fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saudadetea/pseuds/Saudadetea
Summary: Hanbin wants to hear why Bobby loves him.





	Unprescribed Sweetness

"Remind me why you love me," Hanbin whispers.

They're sharing Bobby's bed. The latter hanging a few of his limbs out from underneath the covers to escape the escalating heat. Hanbin, on the other hand remains completely covered right up to his chin. His childlike face peering at Bobby as he awaits his response.

"Because I do," Bobby says, not even opening his eyes.

Hanbin squirms enough to shake the bed, "tell me."

Sometimes Hanbin is like this, after a long day or a rough week. He wants to hear sweet things to distract him. Normally it's out of some sense of self pity and Bobby can pick it out from the tone he uses. Other times, like right now, Hanbin sounds cute when he asks. All whiney and insistent.  

Bobby groans and Hanbin stops shaking the bed, "tell me" he whines again.

"Cause your cute," Bobby tries.

"And?"

"You suck my dick."

Hanbin pinches him, "I also fuck _you,_ but that's not on the top _my_ list."

"Yes it is," Bobby counters.

Hanbin pinches him again and mumbles, "beside the point."

Bobby sighs and Hanbin seems to settle in closer like a kid excited for a bedtime story.

"I..." Bobby tries to find the words to express himself.

"I think you're funny even when it's stupid. You get my humor and play my games when others don't. I think your laugh is the greatest." At this Bobby smiles slightly as the sound of it plays in his head. "You're caring and hardheaded which can be annoying but, they're your best qualities. You know the right things to say. And you're loyal."

Bobby pauses and Hanbin shakes the bed again, just slightly, to show he wants more.

"You comfort me," Bobby says slowly because it's more personal. "When I'm nervous you're there. When I'm scared you protect me."

Bobby has dropped into a whisper, "you take charge easily and I like your leadership in a lot of things..." Bobby bites his lip, "even when I'm an ass about it."

It's quiet for a few seconds and Bobby feels bare even with all his clothes on and an eskimo rolled up beside him.

"Look at me" Hanbin says. And when Bobby turns, Hanbin places a kiss on his lips. "And is that's all?" Hanbin asks a little jokingly.

"No." Bobby grins, "your kisses I like too. The brightness of your smile...and the swing of your ass."

Hanbin snorts at that, but rolls on top of him anyway, "anything else?"

"Everything," Bobby says a little breathlessly as if Hanbin's weight just pushed it out of him.

 Hanbin smiles his innocent flash of teeth. "Good answer."

 

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me it got me too cause I completely forgot about it until I found it looking for something else.  
> So surprise! :> I hope you liked it
> 
> Let me know~


End file.
